1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and structure for improving conductive elastomeric interposer manufacture. In particular, the present invention provides a structure of an elastomeric interposer without a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) substrate and a method for constructing the same.
2. The Related Art
Typically PCB structures are required as mediums when structuring interconnects. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for PCB structures as mediums thereby reducing manufacturing costs. The present invention accomplishes this by using pin to pin or pin structure interconnects using a solder connection through a non-conductive medium. In this way an elastomeric structure is constructed without a PCB substrate. The conductive elastomer pins that are soldered together through one or more holes or openings in the non-conductive medium. This structure forms the electrical interconnect and eliminates the need for a PCB substrate based through via/pad structure.